dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Association
The Hero Association is a non-governmental organization founded by the multi-millionaire Agoni that manages all of the cities' heroes. Agoni also established the National Hero Registry, the database that embraces every recognised hero. The Hero Association uses a hierarchical class system to organise its heroes, with four classes and individual numbered ranks within respective classes (classes C, B, A and S). Heroes: S-Class: ' Blast_Icon.png|'Blast''' (1)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blast Tatsumaki_Manga.png|'Tornado of Terror' (2)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tornado_of_Terror Bang_Anime.png|'Sliver Fang' (3)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Fang Atomic Samurai.jpg|'Atomic Samurai' (4)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Atomic_Samurai ChildEmperorAvi.png|'Child Emperor' (5)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Child_Emperor Metal Knight.png|'Metal Knight' (6)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Knight King23.png|'King' (7)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/King Zombieman_Anime.png|'Zombieman' (8)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Zombieman Drive_Knight_Upper_Body_Anime.png|'Drive Knight' (9)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Drive_Knight PigGod_Anime.png|'Pig God' (10)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pig_God Darkshine_Anime_Profile.png|'Superalloy Darkshine' (11)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Superalloy_Darkshine WatchdogManAvi.png|'Watchdog Man' (12)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Watchdog_Man LightspeedFlash_Anime.png|'Flashy Flash' (13)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Flashy_Flash Genos_Anime_portrait.png|'Demon Cyborg' (14)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Demon_Cyborg MetalbatAvi.png|'Metal Bat' (15)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Bat TTMProfile.png|'Tanktop Master' (16)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Master Puri-Puri-Prisoner_Profile.png|'Puri Puri Prisoner' (17)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Puri_Puri_Prisoner ' '''A-Class:' ' SweetMaskProfile.png|'Sweet Mask''' (1)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sweet_Mask IaianAnime.jpg|'Iaian' (2)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Iaian Okamaitachi_Icon.png|'Okamaitachi' (3)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Okamaitachi Bushidrill_Icon.png|'Bushdrill' (4)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bushdrill Heavy_tank_loincloth.png|'Heavy Tank Loincloth' (5)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Heavy_Tank_Loincloth Blue_Fire_anime.png|'Blue Fire' (6)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Fire Magichats2.jpg|'Magic Trick Man' (7)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Trick_Man Death_Gattling_Anime.jpg|'Death Gatling' (8)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Gatling TTV.png|'Tanktop Vegetarian' (9)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Vegetarian StingerAnime2.png|'Stinger' (10)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Stinger Twin_Tail_Icon.png|'Twin Tail' (11)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Twin_Tail Great_Philosopher_Icon.png|'Great Philosopher' (13)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Philosopher Butterfly_DX_Icon.png|'Butterfly DX' (16)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Butterfly_DX Genji_S2.png|'Lightning Genji' (17)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Genji LightningMaxAnimeProfile.png|'Lightning Max' (19)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Max One_Shotter_Icon.png|'One Shotter' (22)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/One_Shotter Green_Icon.png|'Green' (24)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Green Crescent_Eyebroll_Icon.png|'Crescent Eyebroll' (25)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Crescent_Eyebroll Golden_avatar.png|'Golden Ball' (26)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Golden_Ball SmileManAnime.png|'Smile Man' (37)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Smile_Man Mustache_avatar.png|'Spring Mustachio' (28)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Spring_Mustachio Narcissistoic.png|'Narcisstoic' (29)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Narcisstoic PeachTerryMangaAvi.png|'Peach Terry' (30)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Peach_Terry Forte_Icon.png|'Forte' (31)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Forte Shadow_Ring_Icon.png|'Shadow Ring' (32)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_Ring Doll_Master_Icon.png|'Doll Master' (33)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Doll_Master Feather_Icon.png|'Feather' (34)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Feather Air_Icon.png|'Air' (35)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Air ChainNtoad.png|'Chain'n'Toad' (36)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Chain'n'Toad SneckProfile.png|'Biting Snake Fist Sneck' (37)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Biting_Snake_Fist_Sneck Heavy_Kong_S2.png|'Heavy Kong'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Heavy_Kong ' '''B-Class:' ' Fubuki_Manga.png|'Blizzard of Hell''' (1)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blizzard_of_Hell Eyelashes_Anime.png|'Eyelashes' (2)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eyelashes MountainApeAnime.png|'Mountain Ape' (3)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mountain_Ape Wildhorn.png|'Wild Horn' (6)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Horn Saitama_serious_profile.png|'Caped Baldy' (7)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Saitama Glasses_S2.png|'Glasses' (20)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Glasses PinkHornet.png|'Pink Hornet' (25)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pink_Hornet Double_Hole_Manga.png|'Double Hole' (29)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Double_Hole SmellMaster.png|'Smell Master' (39)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Smell_Master GunGun.png|'Gun Gun' (43)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gun_Gun Butcher.png|'Butcher' (49)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Butcher Jet_Nice_Guy.png|'Jet Nice Guy' (50)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jet_Nice_Guy Needle_Star_Icon.png|'Needle Star' (60)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Needle_Star Piko.png|'Piko' (65)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Piko Crying_Man_Icon.jpg|'Crying Man' (69)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Crying_Man TrapTengu.png|'Trap Tengu' (71)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Trap_Tengu Mizuki_Icon.png|'Captain Mizuki' (71)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Mizuki LilyAvi.png|'Lilly of the Three Section Staff' (74)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lilly Bone_Icon.png|'Bone' (77)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bone Tanktop_Black_Hole_Anime.png|'Tanktop Black Hole' (81)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Black_Hole MushroomAnime.png|'Mushroom' (93)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mushroom Shooter.png|'Shooter' (99)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shooter Darkness_Blade_Icon.png|'Darkness Blade'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Darkness_Blade Pineapple_S2.png|'Pineapple'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pineapple ' '''C-Class:' ' License-lessRiderAnimeAvi.png|'Mumen Rider''' (1)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mumen_Rider Binding_Shell_Icon.jpg|'Strange Binding Shell' (3)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Strange_Binding_Shell TTT_avatar.png|'Tanktop Tiger' (13)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Tiger DPadAnime.png|'D-Pad' (22)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/D-Pad Funeral_SuspendersAnime.png|'Funeral Suspenders' (40)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Funeral_Suspenders Futotsu.png|'Food Battler Futoshi' (66)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Food_Battle_Futoshi BatterManAnime.png|'Battery Man' (85)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Battery_Man Red_Muffler_Icon.png|'Red Muffler' (89)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Muffler ArmoredChiefAnime.png|'Armoured Chief Clerk' (111)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Armoured_Chief_Clerk Gearsper_profile.png|'Gearsper' (133)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gearsper SkasukGasMaskBoyAnime.png|'Gasmask Cowboy' (141)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gasmask_Cowboy Grave_Eight.png|'Grave Eight' (174)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Grave_Eight Dynamite_Man_S2.png|'Dynamite Man' (221)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Dynamite_Man Angry_man.png|'Angry Man' (255)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Angry_Man HorseBoneAnime.png|'Horse-Bone' (283)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Horse_Bone StudlessfaceS2.jpg|'Studless' (295)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Studless Poison_Icon.jpg|'Poison' (300)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Poison Bunbunman.png|'Bunbunman' (331)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bunbunman Hyottoko_S2.jpg|'Hyottoko' (347)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hyottoko Saturn_Man.png|'Saturn Man' (359)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Saturn_Man Rednoseface.png|'Red Nose' (385)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Nose Ironet_Icon.png|'Ironet'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ironet Meat_Pounder_Icon.png|'Meat Pounder'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Meat_Pounder Mohican_S2.png|'Mohican'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mohican Rabbit_Icon.png|'Rabbit'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Rabbit Shoulderpads.jpg|'Shoulderpads'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shoulderpads Swim_Icon.png|'Swim'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Swim ' '''Unknown Class:' ' Tanktop_Al_Dente.jpg|'Tanktop Al Dente'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Al_Dente Tanktop_Girl_Icon.jpg|'Tanktop Girl'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Girl TankTop_Hatter.png|'Tanktop Hatter'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Hatter Tanktop_Jungle_Icon.png|'Tanktop Jungle'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Jungle Tank_Top_Mask.png|'Tanktop Mask'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Mask TankTop_Racer.png|'Tanktop Racer'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Racer Ttrock_icon.png|'Tanktop Rockabilly'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Rockabilly Tank_Top_Swimmer.png|'Tanktop Swimmer'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tanktop_Swimmer ' Former Heroes: ' Allback_man.png|'All Black-Man''' ©|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/All_Black-Man Serial_Bomber_Icon.png|'Serial Bomber' (B)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Serial_Bomber ' '''Staff:' Income: The Hero Association makes money to sustain themselves through donations from the people across the country as gratitude for protecting them from Mysterious Beings and other threats. They also receive money through private funding from various billionaires (like Agoni and Narinki) and business organisations that provide funding with the purpose of generating a good reputation and building positive PR. The latter is the primary source of income for the Hero Association. According to Child Emperor, some of the executives make money by illegally selling Mysterious Beings as pets and art displays. Classes: Based on various criteria, heroes are categorised into four different classes. The C-Class is associated as composing of the weakest heroes, while the S-Class is recognised as composing of the strongest heroes: * S-Class, with a total of 17 heroes * A-Class, with a total of 38 heroes * B-Class, with a total of 101 heroes * C-Class, with a total of 390 heroes Thus, there are a total of 546 heroes. To proceed to the next class up, a hero must be ranked number 1 in their current class, at which point they can choose to stay at the top of their class, or move up and start at the bottom of the next class up. In some cases, a hero can be placed directly into a higher class if their score on the entrance exam is high enough. And in a few rare cases, like King and Genos, a hero can be placed directly into S-Class, should they have a previous record of dealing with dangerous threats. To rise in the ranks, points are allocated based on the heroes' achievements. The exact criteria for how the system works is largely unknown, but it comprises of several factors, several of which are combat strength, monster & criminal suppression, contribution to the public, public image, and more. Dealing with higher disaster level threats nets the hero more points to rank up. The Hero Association evaluation staff deliberates and assigns how many points each hero is rewarded with for such achievements, with Sweet Mask being one of those members. Category:Organisation Category:One Punch Man Organisation Category:Hero Association Category:One Punch Man Category:Character Page